William Braxxon (Multiversal Film Universe)
T'his article is about the incarnation of William Braxxon in the Multiversal legends Film Universe. To see the original version see here; William Braxxon.' Cain A.K.A. William Braxxon is a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe. He is the secondary Antagonist of the 2019 science fantasy comedy Beyond Dimensions and reappears as one of the two main antagonists of the 2020 superhero movie Legend along with Malroc. He is the corrupt CEO of Braxcorp and is a servant of Nekrozoth who wants to destroy humanity and remold them into his image. History As the story of Cain and Abel goes he killed Abel out of spite and a sacrifice to Nekrozoth, as punishment he became immortal and walked the Earth for many years. He took many names such as Adolf Hitler, Julius Caesar, Genghis Kahn, and later in the Modern Era, he is now named William Braxxon. During World War 2 he formed the Red Pyramid Faction under the guise of the Nazi Party, the Organization seeks to control Mankind from behind the scenes their goal is to divide humanity so that they can summon Nekrozoth and his army and destroy it. He later finds BraxCorp and started a project named Pandora's Box to open portals to other universes and dimensions and to bring Nekrozoth to the world. He tested out the first time with a human but it horrifically killed the test subject like kidnapping homeless people and use them to go through portals that would lead several nightmarish dimensions. The second time caused an explosion which destroyed the machine so he had to build a new one which was expansive by using monopolies which were illegal but due to the faction runs controls the US government he is free to do so. The third time was the biggest disaster ever, the machine worked but it let out legions of lovecraftian monsters that almost destroyed the city and killed millions. Braxxon had to fix it before the government would notice his twisted experiments, so he sends his militia and they killed all of the monsters. He had to cover up the damage as a massive terrorist attack, the event was called the devastating horizon which had killed millions of people. Beyond Dimensions Legend Personality He is as worse as his previous incarnation as he would destroy the entire planet Earth he can be a god and remold it in his image. While the Original Incarnation tries to justify his means as explained he tried to help humanity through Social Darwinism, He is just flat out Misanthropic and is very racist towards Jews and African Americans. He would risk killing millions and is okay with genocide. He is very homicidal as he had killed his brother out of pure spite and had killed his own men just for a minor failure. Trivia * He is arguably the secondary antagonist as Braxxon is the heavy of the movie while Malroc is the mastermind and is more dangerous than him. Plus He is sent by Malroc get retrieve Legend so Malroc can kill him again and take his powers. The only reason he shares his role with Malroc is that he got bigger plans than Malroc as Malroc simply want to kill Legend out of pure hatred while Braxxon wants his powers to become a god and destroy the planet Earth, Braxxon also betrayed Malroc into doing so. * He along with Nekrozoth, Aka Manah, And Malroc are the only villains who are Pure Evil so far in the Multiversal Legends Film Universe. Category:Immortals Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Pure Evil Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Social Darwinists Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nazis Category:Xenophobes Category:Racist Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Hatemongers Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Starvers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Category:Genocidal Category:Cruel Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Hated Characters Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Terrorists